


Storms

by XLuLuTheCrazyX



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XLuLuTheCrazyX/pseuds/XLuLuTheCrazyX
Summary: "..S-Snake?"Looking up, he talked in a hushed tone,"A-Are you..scared of the storm too?.."She nodded and crouched next to him."It's okay to be scared though, right?"
Relationships: Snake (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Storms

\-----------------------

"Hey Sebastian..did you hear that?"

"Hear what, My Lady?"

All of the sudden, lightning struck from the sky, followed by the lights going out.

"W-whoa!.."

Sebastian sighed. "My Lady, Please wait here while i go take care of the matter at hand."

"Oh, okay.."

Sebastian nodded and paced down the hall. "Do not fret, Miss Shilo!"

Shilo stood there, feeling anxious. Noises started coming closer making her feel even worse. Panicking, she rushed under a table. Not too soon something walked right up to the table and lightning cracked in the sky followed by a boom, Causing Shilo to jump and hit her head.

"Ohh..Shit..."

Looking back to the floor, there was nothing there. Taking that as a way to get out from under the table, Shilo crawled out only to be jumped on. She closed her eyes and flailed around untill surprisingly, a wet tongue was pressed to her face, and then a whimper was heard.

"W-Wait..Pluto?"

Pluto nudged Shilo's shoulder and got up, looking from the hallway back to her before sudenly taking off.

"Ah, Don't leave me!.."

Shilo started chasing Pluto down the hall, pausing when he stopped at a door around the corner. She gave him a confused look.

"Wha-"

She was interrupted by muffled cries. Grabbing the handle, she quickly opened the door when lightning had struck harsh again, and a gasp was heard from the person in the room.

Finding the shadow shaking in the corner, Shilo walked up to it slowly. Another boom of thunder echoed, making us oth jump and shout.

"..S-Snake?"

Looking up, he talked in a hushed tone.

"A-Are you..scared too?.."

Shilo nodded and crouched next to him.

"It's okay to be scared of the storms though, right?"

Snake looked away in shame while Pluto sat next to Shilo, lying his head on her lap.

"I am going to go find sebastian and see whats taking him so long..do you want to come with me?" Snake nodded his head quickly and Shilo held out her hand, which he took wearily.

"It's okay."

She smiled and played with his hair curl, causing him to blush and turn away.

"Haha, so Kawaii~"

Still blushing, Snake looked at her and smiled that small smile.

Walking out into the hall with his hand in Shilo's made him feel safer, almost forgetting about the storm that was brewing outside.

He couldn't help but think that she really knew how to understand him, an he actually smiled at the thought.


End file.
